yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 19 Episode 28: The Monster Within...
KODIE.png "I never look back cause I don't even want to And I don't need to Because I'm getting away with murder...." The Hospital... Kodi fidgeted around in her hospital bed, though something was covering her head.. it was a helmet.. that covered her battered healing face..the healing process already brough a layer of skin amongst the opening gashes..Though Kaiuri had left some deep scarrings on the right side of Kodi's face...Extending each of her hands, the female felt the large helmet around her head.."Better stay the fuck down.. you killed three innocent men..highly..intoxicated..with drugs.. that aren't even made yet... look at yourself.. you make me sick..." The blonde,female gritted her teeth, being angered by this pig..talking shit to her...As she balled each of her hands into a fist..the water inside a the jug that stood 4 feet near them...The cops all surrounded her with all the firearms aimed at her in all directions.. They did not know what Kodi was capable of...Then a soft insane laugh abrutly came passed her lips..The officer stared at her with a shocking look upon his face... Within the quickness, the female gripped her nails on the right side of the helmet.Digging into it ,she used her strength to tear the metal chunk,letting her see out of her right eye...Looking at the officer talking shit to her dead in the eye...The jug of water began becoming heated.. boiling within the glass..breaking on impact at any second! "Now let see what a pawn does against a Queen of Sharks..." Speaking with a high and mighty tone....her blue smokey aura seeped from her body.. What was there to lose... Everything around her that she cherished was now out of her life... The void within her heart... became almost fully developed.. Her blue oceanic eyes swelled up in tears.. thinking about everyone.. then Connor.. she clenched her fists more... her anger mixed with saddeness soon levitated her blonde locks of hair that stood out of the helmet. The Bloodshed Begins.. ."AIM YOUR-" The glass jug busted splattering 500 degrees of hot blistering water.. amongst the officers that stood with there weapons... The men screamed in agony feeling the blisterning hot water over the men.. THe water would melt away any skin that was to be touched by it actually melting them into nothing but a fleshy puddle....The las of the officers gazed at the blonde female.."Your a monster...." Kodi then gave the officer a simple golf clap..with a huge amount of sarcasm..."Well,Well..Officer..you figured that out all by yourself..?." The sober female..was just as synical as she was drugged up..Being cautious he would pull out his firearm,aiming at the female...his hands were shaking..being in fear..not dealing with any druggy like this before..Kodi brought herself off from her bloody bed..Not even making a glance at the fleshy puddle of bloody filthy puddle of water.Using her concentraion within Rutela's energy... the puddle began boiling up...sizzling against the floor.."PUT YOUR HANDS UP M'am!" Kodi face toward the man..tilting her head acting idioticly at him..slowly she raised her hands over her hand..as the puddle then leviatated off fromt he ground... there was a menacingly expression underneath her helmet..Then in a swif movement, The female nudged her head to the right, stimulating the boiling hot subtance now flung and poured over the officer.. He screamed bloody murder.. causing the nurses and doctors to be alarmed..Her body shuddered with pleasure gazing at the mans body soon disinegrating into a puddle,his bones was left of him...Inhaling the sweet stench of death..Wearing just the helmet and the blood covered hospital gown. The female turned her body around,thus heading out leisurely out the patient room.."FREEZE!!" a horde of officers to her right already armed..blocking her way out though it was just to the elevator...Then Kodi watched as a female nurse tripped infront of her out of blue.."QUICK GET AWAY FROM HER..." The nurse blinked being dumbfounded not know what they were speaking about. The blonde, grasped the nurse by the head pulling her up infront of her.."What are you going to do...Shoot me and her.." The men stood hesitant.. at first.."C-Chief what are we going..." his voice trailed off,watching Kodi grasped her free hand around the females neck.. The nurse struggled within her grasp screaming with fright..."NO PUT HER DOWN NOW!" The blonde laughed then speaking in a chilling tone."You want me to put her down...?" Tugging her head up using her muscles with her arms..tearing the head straight off of the females body..The blood splattering from the neck covered Kodi's body whole..."NOW BLAST THAT BITCH..."Before they even blasted away the female began to notice the water dripping from her hospital gown..though she began to levitate the water from beneath the soles of her feet .in a upwards position as if a waterfall in reverse.. she hardened the density of the water, causing the bullets that now blasted toward Kodi, would soon break on impact of the water made shield infront of her.The gawked at the h2o leviating upwards...."My turn.." Not even making a move.. the water jerked out at the men.."RETREAT!!" They all tried to turn around fleeing her attack.. two out of the 8 only escaped.. The moving liquid slashed into the middle of each mans pelvic area..slicing there body literally in half..The sweet sounds of despair and pain...brought Kodi into a somewhat happy state..she hummed softly..it was a chilling tune.. Shark sat in the computer room of the facility watching his dear daughter murdering cops from left to right.. He seemed a bit fearful of his own flesh n blood.."Her water bending is becoming stronger....Impossible!! Same how is this possible?!" Same his Oni only spoke with a rough tone.."Its Rutela...thy whore of a wife...it seems even if she does not approve of her decisions it seems to grow her and kodi together in strength.." Shark gritted his teeth,while he contiued to watch his daughter..An officer from outside,heard people scream in terror amongst the speak of the walkie talkie then a spilling tone came from the walkie takie.."Shes..heading to you guys soon.. be prepared..." then it went silent.."ALRIGHT MEN BE READY SHE'LL BE OUT HERE SOON.." They all cocked there firearms, aiming toward every direction fromt he ground from the top of the buildings. The Killer Within... Meanwhile... Kodi looked at a female dragging herself away from her...she tripped over...due to being frightened by the cold blooded killer.."STAY AWAY... Please have-" Her pleads of help soon came to a end..with Kodi shoved her whole hand within the depths of her throat..."Shut your fucking MOUTH! you patheic.. bitch in distress.. How I despise women like you needing fucking help...!" The blonde spat at her..watching her gasp for air as well as clawing up kodi's forearm...She gritted her teeth underneath the helmet before she dragged her nails inside her throat..leaving 5 gashes within her throat... The female body soon went limp dying from oxygeon, and devastating pain. "Tsk Tsk...." The blonde pull out her arm out of the womans trap...then gripping her hand onto her hair..dragging her over to the elevator..she pressed the 1st floor button..holding the corpse by the hair...She knew the cops were waiting for her.. this caused her to have a exlierating spark within her... oh she loved this new expierience...she realized now she can no longer feel without her drugs..thogu she will use her drugs once in awhile..But this gave the female a though that brought her with glee...The elevator came to a stop,while the doors opened..she dragged her corpse as she headed out the elevator..leisurely walking into the entrace of the evacuated hospital...Kodi's eyes darted over at the large aquarium within the entrance..Kodi reared her arm back before thrusting it forth,while the corpse were to be flung out ,breaking through the glass doors.. The body rolled down the stairs, exposed to the public..Shrieks of terror from the bystanders... "Alright men be ready !!!" Thus Kodi,stared at the aquarium..for a brief moment.. then she lashed her right leg forth.. bashing her foot straight into middle of the thickened glass... The aqaurium shattered on impact..thus causing the entrance to overflow with water...though it seeped out dangerously out the now broken glassed doors..leading a flood outdoors..As the crowd,and officers were now on contact with water..Kodi floating within the water..raising her arms forth with her palms out...then clenching her hands into a tight fist...causing the water to become a blistering hot of 600 degrees... the unbelievely temp of the water... sooon caused destruction outside...though the blonde would be fine within the waters due to making a watered armored prism around her body..The cop cars soon exploding within contact of the high farenheit of the water... bringing bodies turning into pieces of fallen flesh an chunks of limbs and meat. She soon rose her arms up over her head,as her feet touched the tile floor of the hospital..the water soon was leviating upwards from outside...she walked out the building..the officers up ontop of the buildings blasted away from her.. hitting the top of her helmet..causing her to stumble a bit...The female crouched down then thrusting upwards..the water soon formed into two water spheres.. she soon manuevered each sphere oppositely into the officers on each building the impact would smash into the men,breaking every bone of there body killing them instantly.. A Monster... Kodi soon brought her arms down,her covered healed face would gaze up at the starry night sky.."You can lose alot of soilders..but I.. still win the game..."With that the female walked down the street,escaping the grasp of the police.. and..the hospital though she would have to keep on the down low.. Thus knowing Cody will be pissed when he gets out from the hospital...Though she soon made it toward a abandon building, she headed inside..gazing at the apartment room.. Kodi soon pulled off her blood covered hospital gown,though leaving on her helmet thinking that she needed it to cover her true self..thus imagining it as a outer shell Like a hermit crab hiding within its beautiful shell..... she gazed within a broken mirror.. extending her hand out ,touching her reflection...Truth was... she was turning into a monster.. and surely it was getting stronger... Category:Ark 19 Category:Sky & Sea Saga